


love doesn't discriminate(between the sinners and the saints)

by milkandcookieshero



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, amity being a disaster lesbian, im not that cruel i swear, luz and amity are really the only main characters here everyone else is just mentioned, no one dies, yes the title is from hamilton no i will not explain why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandcookieshero/pseuds/milkandcookieshero
Summary: She’s never been reckless before. As a Blight, she was raised to think first, act second. Seldom has she ever acted rashly.Well, a thought breezes through her mind,she’s never been in love before either.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 411





	love doesn't discriminate(between the sinners and the saints)

Why couldn't any school day go without incident anymore?

Amity vaults over an upturned table and ducks behind it quickly as a bolt of pure lightning wizzes by harmlessly above her, just barely missing her head. Any slower and she’d have been wracked with a powerful surge of energy. The elf breathes a sigh of relief before peering out from behind her makeshift shelter.

A little ways away are Luz and Willow. The former is hastily scribbling on multiple pieces of parchment while the latter forms a thick wall of thorns and vines to block the creature’s line of sight from them.

The creature - some kind of immense electric serpent - howls in rages and rears back, yellow eyes burning with a primal intensity. Light begins gathering in its mouth, and Willow drags Luz to the thickest part of her barrier.

Quickly, Amity draws a circle in the air and summons a giant hand near the serpent, silently commanding the abomination to swat at the beast. The gloopy hand curls into a fist and slams near it, but the lithe creature narrowly dodges the attack, turning its fearsome gaze towards her. At the same time, Luz finally slaps down a slip of paper, and a column of ice bursts forth from it and rams it directly in the chest, throwing it back into the wall behind it. A screech of pain tears itself from its throat, its attack momentarily delayed in the wake of the blow.

Luz pumps a fist into the air, whooping at the success of her spell. Amity can’t help the small smile that plays across her lips at the celebration. However, her mirth is brief, as the serpent, enraged by the pain, forgoes attacking from a safe distance to slamming itself against the wall of plants.

The shrubs and vines snap and burn under its power and wilt away as it tears a clean hole through it. Luz and Willow just barely manage to duck under its ramming head, but the human isn’t quite fast enough to dodge the whip-like tail of the serpent, which swats Luz away.

She gives a brief cry of pain as the air leaves her lungs in a moment’s time, and she sprawls onto her belly in front of the serpent. Amity’s eyes widen as she watches the beast’s mouth begin to glow once more. She glances desperately back down to Luz, hoping the spry girl has managed to retreat, but a pang of fear freezes her heart as she watches her struggle onto her hands and knees.

A whirring noise emanates from the serpent - the glow is almost blinding. Amity calls out fearfully for Luz, nearly a scream, as she begs her to get up and run. However, it becomes clear what’s going to occur.

Luz won’t be able to escape in time. The beast will strike her down.

Amity’s feet are moving before her mind comprehends it.

She’s never been reckless before. As a Blight, she was raised to think first, act second. Seldom has she ever acted rashly.

 _Well_ , a thought breezes through her mind, _she’s never been in love before either._

A trembling smile pulls at the corner of her mouth.

She reaches Luz faster than she thought, and her hands are out-stretched to reach for the wheezing girl. At her rapid approach, Luz’s brown eyes flit up to meet hers, and confusion colors those beautiful eyes. Amity feels another smile spread across her features. Unlike the previous one, this one is sure - this one is somberly aware of what will happen.

As her hands come down on Luz’s shoulders, Amity gathers all the strength she has - all of her power - and shoves.

Luz’s eyes go wide with unabashed fear.

Amity thinks that she looks better with a smile.

The human goes tumbling away, a scream of her own curling into the air. The air is rife with the taste of static. Amity closes her eyes, conjuring up a mental image of Luz laughing, carefree and lovely.

She’s content, for the first time in a long while.

The bolt strikes her in the chest.

…

Luz scrambles to her knees, racing to recover after the surprisingly powerful push she’d taken.

Just as her eyes refocus, they widen in blatant horror.

Before her, body wracked with pure lightning, is Amity.

The elven witch is convulsing uncontrollable, eyes wide in pain as a strangled cry escapes her lips. Arcs of lightning ripple off of her form, outlining her in a way that could be considered ethereally, had it been under different circumstances. Instead, Luz feels nothing but unadulterated panic as she watches the bolt of lightning connect with her friend.

It seems like forever until the spell is dropped, but Luz knows somewhere in the back of her mind that this attack lasted only for a few seconds. However, logic is hard to focus on when Luz watches Amity collapse backwards to the floor, eyes horrifyingly blank.

Just as the serpent turns its attention back towards Luz and Willow, Eda races into the room, firing off a rapid succession of spells, effectively garnering its attention. She leads it out of the classroom, but Luz doesn’t pay any of them any attention. Her eyes have zeroed on the limp form of Amity, lying dreadfully still on the floor.

Luz doesn’t remember getting up, but in the next second, she’s by Amity’s side, gathering the elf into her arms and lying her head delicately in her lap. Numbly, she brushes back some of Amity’s hair that had come loose during the electrical attack.

“...Amity?” She tries, voice barely above a whisper.

No response.

“Amity? Amity, can you hear me?”

Not even a twitch.

Something drips onto Amity’s forehead, a bead of crystalline liquid. Luz wipes it away, a bit confused, before another one drops, quickly followed by two more. It isn’t until she hiccups on her next breath that Luz realizes she’s crying.

Luz shakes Amity’s shoulders, desperation painted in harsh lines across her face. “C’mon, Amity! Answer me, please! Amity!”

Her heart is aching, so painfully it feels as though someone’s taken a knife to her chest. Her head throbs and her being feels like it’s one thread away from being completely undone. Why? Why had Amity done that? Why would she throw herself into danger heedless of her own safety?

Flashes of memories flit behind her eyes. Amity laughing at one of her dumb jokes. A nice lunch at the grudgeby field. A shared glance. Amity blushing as they danced at grom night.

And- oh.

_Oh._

Is that why her heart hurt so badly it felt close to exploding? Was it that simple?

Was she… in love with Amity?

More flashes, more memories. Each one briefly filling her weeping heart with a pulse of warmth..

_Oh no._

Luz curls over Amity and _sobs_.

“A-Amity…” She hiccups, barely able to see past the flood of tears. “I… I get it, Amity. I know why you - you saved me.”

Luz cradles Amity’s cheek in her hand and bows, leaning down to touch their foreheads together.

“I love you too, Amity.”

Silence, broken only by Luz’s shaking cries ensues. Willow lays a hand on Luz’s quivering shoulder, silently grieving alongside the human. Outside, the sounds of battle slowly comes to a peaceful quiet.

It’s horribly quiet, then-

A cough.

Luz blinks, cries momentarily halted as she pulls back, confused. Were her ears playing tricks on her?

Amity’s face screws up as another bout of coughs claim her.

For a moment, all of Luz’s emotions still, leaving her feeling entirely empty.

Slowly - oh so slowly - Amity’s eyes flicker open, hazy golden eyes locking onto her profile. Her brows pinch in pain as she blinks once, twice.

“...L-Luz?”

There’s a moment of silence before Luz crushes Amity into a tight hug. She burrows her face into the crook of Amity’s neck, and her tears start up again, only this time, they’re tears of pure joy.

Amity slowly returns the embrace, slowed by both pain and shock. She combs her fingers through the human’s scruffy, short hair, hand shaking.

“A-Amity,” Luz says, “ _Amity-_ ”

“I’m here.” Amity responds, then hisses quietly.

Luz pulls back quickly, fearful of harming the fellow witch further. Amity brings one hand to her chest while keeping the other by Luz’s arm. A large, horrible burn mars the front of her shirt, leaving a slightly smoking charred mark on the fabric. The skin underneath is undoubtedly burned as well. However, Luz’s mind clings to one solid fact: Amity is _alive_.

“Amity,” Luz says again, voice only slightly wobbly, “why - why did you do that? You’re really hurt now because of me!”

Amity’s strength seems to dwindle, and Luz has to catch her before she falls backwards onto the floor again. Her eyes are struggling to stay open, and Luz has to remind herself that yes, while Amity survived, she did practically take a lightning strike for her.

Amity tries to say something, but all that escapes her is a weak groan. Luz swallows down the urge to shake her awake and demand answers and instead cradles her against her chest.

“O-Okay, you just rest for now, but just so you know, you’re going to give me some answers when you’re better, alright?” Luz says, trying valiantly to play the comment off as humorous.

Amity seems to search her gaze for something, and after a moment, she smiles - it’s weak, but it’s there, and that’s all the matters to Luz. Her eyes finally flutter shut, and Luz feels her heart stutter in her chest once again.

Moments later, a group of people burst into the room. A few of them Luz recognizes - Principle Bump, Gus, Boscha - but there are others she doesn’t, and a few of them take Amity from her and quickly whisk her away. Luz is left there, silently staring after them.

Eda comes up to her side, unusually quiet, and gently leads her out of the school and back towards the Owl House. Even Hooty is silent, but Luz can’t find it in her to really care. Her mind is replaying the day over and over again, and not once is it easier to digest.

Eda assures her that Amity will be cared for by some of the Boiling Isles’ most prestigious healers, and that small tidbit of information seems to ground Luz for the moment, stilling her rapidly beating heart and slowly her quickening breaths. It’s better, but not as good as being with Amity in person. Eda promises that the moment she hears that Amity is healed, she’ll take her to see her. Luz blinks slowly, taking a moment to process that promise. Before she knows it, Eda has taken her to her room and has gotten her to sit down on her cot. King crawls into her lap, cuddling up to her as he senses her obvious distress.

Luz robotically begins stroking his back as Eda gently pats her head, then leaves her be for a moment to go check on Amity for herself.

Sometime in the quiet, sleep claims her.

…

Two days have passed, and Luz finds herself sitting in a white chair outside of Amity’s room. Her leg is bouncing quickly as anxiety slowly begins to build in her chest. Sure, the doctors had said Amity had been healed and was conscious, but that didn’t mean she wasn't nervous. Her injury was pretty bad.

Plus, there was the other issue on the table.

Despite herself, Luz felt her cheeks warm.

The door before her swung open, and Luz whipped her head up so fast that she felt her neck groan in protest. The nurse before her, a kind, elderly woman, ushered her in.

“She woke up about four minutes ago,” She said, voice gentle. “She healed nicely, but she still needs her rest.”

Luz’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “Yes ma’am.”

The woman’s face softened with a smile. “No need for formalities. Your girlfriend is quite excited to see you as well.”

The human’s face exploded in heat. “W-What?” She sputtered, waving her hands around erratically. “We’re not - I mean, I don’t know - we just-”

“It’s alright, dear.” The nurse interrupted. “I get it. Now, go in and see her.”

Luz ducked her head bashfully and nodded shyly. The nurse offered her one last smile before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her and leaving Luz alone in the room with Amity.

Amity. Who was waiting patiently, hands intertwined and fingers twiddling nervously.

Right.

Luz hesitantly walked to her bedside, grabbing at one of her arms as she took in her friend’s state. She seemed fine physically, aside from the bandages on her neck and arms that continue under her shirt, and the weary expression on her face. Her bright eyes glance up and lock gazes with Luz’s.

A moment of silence passes before Luz clears her throat.

“Amity.” She says softly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

A smile curls at the edge of Amity’s lips. “I’m glad I’m alright too. How about you? You didn’t get hurt, right?”

Luz nods silently.

Amity releases a breath of relief and sinks a bit into the tower of pillows piled high behind her. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Luz takes a seat by her bedside and glances a bit wide-eyed at the absolute mountain of pillows. Amity starts a bit, then averts her gaze, cheeks gaining a faint layer of pink. “My brother and sister insisted that I should be as comfortable as possible. Honestly, it’s quite embarrassing.”

Luz can’t help but chuckle softly at that. “They care a lot about you.”

Amity huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “If they could go about showing that in a much less extravagant way, that would be lovely.”

She shifts her gaze until it finds Luz’s once more, and Luz hums her assent in response. Amity glances down at Luz’s hands and then back up, something akin to anticipation coloring her features.

“What is it?” Luz asks, scooting her chair closer.

Amity blinks owlishly before she clasps her hands in front of her again. “Well,” She begins slowly. “You made me promise something, remember? You wanted me to answer some things for you, so go on. Ask away.”

Luz starts, suddenly remembering her heat-of-the-moment decision. She reaches up to scratch behind her head, a bit sheepishly. “Oh, yeah, _that_.”

Luz struggled to find the words to say, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, like a fish out of water. Amity waits patiently.

Finally, when nothing of particular weight comes to her, she simply takes one of Amity’s hands in her own, meets her gaze, and whispers, “ _Why?_ ”

Amity looks shocked for a moment before the expression melts into something kinder. She squeezes Luz’s hand briefly.

“If I’m being completely honest, I don’t quite know. One moment I saw you go down, and the next, my feet were moving before I could stop myself.” A breath of a laugh slips past Amity’s lips, but her expression is surprisingly a bit guarded, as if she’s withholding something.

Determined not to cry again, Luz swallows the lump in her throat before continuing. “But I could’ve taken it, Amity. You didn’t have to push me out of the way.”

Amity looks to their conjoined hands and smiles. This smile is odd - it isn’t happy, or fake, or sad, instead, it’s kind of weirdly peaceful? Something like open content.

“The truth is, I can’t stand seeing you hurt.” She admits quietly, as though it’s some great secret she’s held onto for years. “I’d much rather take your place than ever see you in pain.”

“But - but _why_ , Amity? We haven’t even known each other for that long. Why would you risk your life for mine?” Luz pushes forward, eyes burning despite her best efforts.

Amity’s gaze ever so slowly drifts back towards Luz’s eyes, and the girl is shocked to see tears in the elf’s warm honey eyes.

“People do crazy things… when - when they’re in love.” Amity says, and a tear streams down her face.

Luz feels her heart stop beating.

Amity barrels forward, not waiting for a reply. “And - and I know you probably don’t feel the same - I don’t blame you - but I admit, I’ve fallen in love with you, Luz. You’re just so brave, and kind, and - and just so _you_ , I couldn’t stop it if I tried.”

A wobbling smile, one that trembles in time with her shaking shoulders, spreads across her lips. “You don’t have to say anything, but if you’d rather not see me anymore, I understand completely.”

Luz sits in utter silence, baffled beyond words.

Before her, Amity cries silently, and in the back of her mind, Luz finds it odd that someone so young can manage to weep so quietly. She can’t find the words to express herself, and so, with only a bit of hesitation, Luz clambers onto the hospital bed and wraps Amity up in her arms.

Her mamá always said actions spoke louder than words.

Amity stiffens for a moment before she leans into the touch, wrapping her arms around Luz and digging her fingers into the back of her shirt.

“Can I say something crazy too?” Luz asks.

She feels Amity nod silently against her dampening shirt.

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

Amity goes still in her arms.

Luz swallows and pushes onward. “I think I’ve been in love with you for a while now, but I was too oblivious to notice. When you - when you saved me back there, I think that made me realize how I really felt about you.”

Luz pulls away only to gently bump their foreheads together, like she’d done in the school.

“Amity Blight, I really, _really_ like you.” She says with finality, locking gazes with the other girl.

Amity’s eyes are wide with shock, and a bit of wonder. The stunned expression looks pretty cute, and Luz finds herself laughing a bit.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” Luz asks, cheeks flushed and heart thumping wildly.

Amity surges forward. 

Their lips touch, so it’s definitely a kiss - definitely their _first_ kiss - but they’re both too excited and giddy and uncoordinated to do anything but smash their faces together before pulling away immediately.

Luz is gasping in laughter. “Did you - did you slip? Because it felt like you fell on me.”

“That was supposed to be romantic, shut up.” Amity growls, gaze shooting away and face a brilliant crimson.

Luz raises her hands placatingly. “Okay, okay, hold on, let’s try this again.”

She sits up a bit straighter, cupping Amity’s cheeks with her hands. This time, she leans in slowly as Amity holds still to prevent another painful collision.

Their lips meet again, and Luz can feel it - the warmth spreading from the top of her head to the very tips of her toes. It feels like every fiber of her being is perfectly synchronized at this one moment in time. It feels like Amity’s heart is beating in time with her own.

Luz eventually pulls away, heart fluttering wildly in her chest, as if it’s trying to leap out of her throat. Amity looks to be faring no better than her - hiding her face in her hands as she practically steams where she sits.

High off the joy, Luz takes Amity’s wrists and gently pulls her hands away from her face, which is still positively radiating with heat.

“Wow,” Luz breaths, feeling like she can do anything possible.

“Yeah,” Amity agrees, raising a hand to gently take one of Luz’s in her own.

They sit for a moment, staring into the other’s eyes as they ride the high of pure joy thrumming in their veins.

The moment is promptly shattered when Gus barges in, Willow sheepishly waving behind him. Instinctively, Amity shoves Luz straight off the bed and practically shrieks in surprise. Despite having just tumbled onto the ground, Luz can’t stop the laughter bubbling up her throat, head fuzzy and chest light, as if she’s had a weight taken off her shoulders after months of holding onto it.

As Willow asks the pair if they’re alright and Gus tries to piece together what just happened, Luz and Amity exchange bashful glances.

The outside world could wait - for now, this moment was absolutely perfect.

...


End file.
